


Green and brown suits you

by MistDream23



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Carnival, Cute!Sherlock - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Soft!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistDream23/pseuds/MistDream23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are arguing about their carnival costumes for the Yard's party. For the first time, is John the one who doesn't want to cooperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green and brown suits you

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of the fic came up while I was thinking about my John's cosplay :) I just saw a soldier-style t-shirt and some thought came up, this one's the most awkward of them.  
> Established relationship :)  
> As I always say, English is not my native language, so please tell me if there's any mistake! >-

It was a chilly evening at London, quite warm for the beginning of February, and at Baker Street, in the apartment 221B, a stranger argument than usual was happening.

" Are you kidding, aren't you?"

"I'm being serious, John."

"Hmpff no, I won't go to the Yard dressed like that. "

" Why not? It's not like you've never worn them. "

"Because of that, actually. It isn't a carnival costume, and I don't want to drawn more attention that the one we'll be getting because of your presence there. "

"But John- "

"I've said no, Sherlock."

"Joooohn."

"No."

"Pleeeaseee"

"NO, SHERLOCK, I'VE SAID NO."

"..."

"..."

 

"... I like the way green and brown suits you."

"Ok, you win, you win, just shut up."

 

And so the argument finished, and Doctor John Watson found himself later at Scotland Yard, with a military costume and two thick, black, lines under his eyes, his face reddish, and his hand around Sherlock's, in a tough grip. The pale man, happily unaware (or pretending he cannot feel his lover's gaze upon his back) and dressed as a pirate captain, felt like that years carnival wasn't going to be, for once, boring at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
